


Anything He Asked Me

by Fluidpersonofcreativity



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Sex, M/M, somewhat of an au, sorry not sorry...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluidpersonofcreativity/pseuds/Fluidpersonofcreativity
Summary: Remember when Avocato said that he did anything the Lord Commander asked? Well, think of that, except where some actual "fun" happened.





	Anything He Asked Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! Sorry for the hiatus of all chaptered works, I had a busy time and I had no motivation to write. However, I will try to keep updating them as long as you send me prompts. Thanks!

"I hate the Lord Commander for a reason." Avocato had begun.

"I used to his Second in Command... I was a master of death. I did anything the Lord Commander asked me..." He says, but soon saw Gary intervene by asking him something. 

"Wait... pop the brakes... and when you say anything... what exactly do you mean by that?" Gary had asked, in which a very secretive memory popped in the Ventrexian's mind.

\---  
Flashback  
\---  
It was a pitch dark room, but the moonlight could make it's way in the window. On the bed, was a dark blue Ventrexian, naked. Below him, was a green small alien, also naked, apparently moaning at the feeling of the larger's penis filling his tight hole.

"Ah... Oh god..." moaned the smaller alien, soon pulling in the Ventrexian into a passionate yet desperate kiss. The Ventrexian soon pulls away.

"You like that? Want me to go even deeper and more rough?" The larger alien said, soon teasing the smaller one by licking his neck. The smaller alien moans in response.

"Y-Yes!~ Please, fuck me, you big pervert!" The green alien moans out. The Ventrexian soon starts to thrust hard and even deeper, slowly moaning. The other soon starts to moan loudly, enjoying the feeling of the penis filling him.

Minutes later, both of them orgasm, moaning and groaning quite loudly. As both start to recover from their release, the smaller alien kisses the Ventrexian, satisfied from his heat.

"You did very well, Avocato..." He says.

"Anything for the Lord Commander." Avocato said, soon purring.

\---  
End of Flashback  
\---

"OK, but you didn't have to tell me the whole freaking story!" Gary had yelled, as he followed Avocato, who seemed that he didn't care for saying the whole event. As the Ventrexian opens the door, both of them are greeted by the Lord Commander.

"Surprise!" He said. However, Gary was cringing.

"I honestly cannot look at you the same... you disgusting fun sized devil... god..." Gary had said.

"And why is that, the Gary?" Said the Lord Commander, noticibly not aware of what Avocato had told him.

"Thanks to Avocato here, I had to know you two had a sexy intercourse!" Gary had yelled.

"* _blushing_ * WHAT!?" The lord had yelled, soon ordering Little Cato to kill Avocato. Soon, using his light, he tried to take over the lad's mind.

* _To be Continued?_ *

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed my little au.... huehuehue... lol


End file.
